


«Это мой путь гангстера!»

by medb



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gangsters, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medb/pseuds/medb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вечером в канун праздников глава клана Намикадзе торжественно объявил, что пора ограбить банк.<br/>Кажется, эта идея пришла в голову не ему одному.</p>
            </blockquote>





	«Это мой путь гангстера!»

– Сегодня мы грабим банк, – сказал Минато и обрушил на стол огромную картонную папку с секретными документами, на обложке которой был изображен очень знакомый стилизованный японский веер. Стол жалобно скрипнул, но устоял.  
Обито повезло меньше: он как раз в этот момент рискнул глотнуть сока – кто вам сказал, что настоящим гангстерам несолидно пить сок?! – а после слов босса поперхнулся и закашлялся, с трудом пытаясь вдохнуть. Разумеется, Какаши не упустил возможность дружески треснуть его между лопаток – хорошо хоть, не любимым электрошоком. Прокашляться это не помогло, спина заболела, так что во избежание дальнейших травм Обито благоразумно отодвинулся подальше.  
Рин с мягкой улыбкой протянула ему надушенный шелковый платок. В строгом черном платье для коктейлей, с убранными в причудливую высокую прическу волосами, она казалась богиней. Ну или как минимум героиней фильма про гангстеров.  
Ах да. Они же и есть гангстеры.  
Зачарованно пялясь на свою тайную первую любовь, Обито издал особенно громкий хрип и наконец снова смог дышать нормально. Сжал в кулаке предложенный платок и резко повернулся к боссу:  
– Но учитель!!! Это ведь банк моего прапрапрадеда! И, осмелюсь напомнить, мой прапрапрадед все еще жив!!! Вы представляете, как он может отреагировать на попытку союзнического клана выкрасть его обожаемую коллекцию?!  
Прапрапрадед Обито, бессменный глава клана Учиха вот уже которое поколение подряд к великому разочарованию всего обширного семейства, был археологом и любителем старины. Он постоянно ездил в длительные опасные экспедиции в забытые земли и всякий раз привозил оттуда загадочные артефакты. В частности, поговаривали, что ему удалось отыскать где-то в африканских пустынях ритуальные статуэтки Девяти Хвостатых Богов.  
Какаши поправил галстук, стряхнул с плеча видимые только ему пылинки и бесстрастно заметил:  
– Ты больше не Учиха, так что забей.  
Обито резко повернулся к нему и нахмурился, скрещивая руки на груди. Вот ведь гад!  
– Между прочим, довольно невежливо с твоей стороны мне об этом напоминать…  
Не его вина, что он едва не погиб, спасая вот этого вот самодовольного придурка, а его собственная семья после этого отказалась от него – просто потому, что клан Хатаке был их давним политическим противником!  
– …ты теперь приемный сын клана Намикадзе, так что соответствуй, – невозмутимо продолжил Какаши, словно его не прерывали.  
Обито замолк, удивленно похлопал глазами и нахмурился, пытаясь скрыть смущение.  
Минато, с отеческой улыбкой наблюдавший за ними, гордо выпрямился, приосанился, как-то умудряясь выглядеть солидно и представительно даже в желтом банном халате с уточками, и ухмыльнулся:  
– Жить нужно с размахом! Эта миссия будет для всех нас прекрасной тренировкой!  
Рин задумчиво покачала головой, но достала из сумочки любимый нетбук и погрузилась в сеть, очевидно, пытаясь взломать коды доступа к базам данных банка «Мангеке Инкорпорейтэд». Она всегда была очень ответственной и считала, что работа – прежде всего.  
Обито сдвинул любимые защитные очки на лоб, чтобы взглянуть на окружающий мир не в оранжевом свете. Толстая папка с гербом Учих никуда не делась. Обито вздохнул, покосился на флегматичного Какаши и еще раз вздохнул, расстегивая верхние пуговицы на рубашке и ослабляя галстук.  
Последнюю пару лет жизнь совсем не казалась ему скучной.  
И, пожалуй, это было вполне неплохо.

*

 _[в то же время, в другом месте]_  
Хайяте обстоятельно смотал веревку и повесил на плечо, проверил крепления «кошки» – похоже, на следующее дело все же придется заказывать новую. Сквозь вентиляционную шахту было хорошо слышно, как внизу переругиваются и обмениваются скабрезными анекдотами охранники. Периодически раздавалось подозрительное бульканье.  
Конец года. Всем хочется отпраздновать – так или иначе. Правда, лично Хайяте не стал бы нанимать в свою организацию людей, которые празднуют прямо на рабочем месте.  
Генма, досадливо морщась, рассматривал прореху на своих дорогих стильных брюках в узкую черно-белую полоску – видимо, зацепился за какой-то случайный гроздь. Окончательно размусолив зубочистку и сплюнув ее куда-то в угол, он извлек из нагрудного кармана пиджака следующую и шумно вздохнул, откинувшись затылком на стену:  
– Напомни мне, почему мы делаем это именно сегодня?  
Хайяте сверился с показаниями КПК – маячок, прикрепленный к статуэтке бога Эбису (ее глава клана Учиха приобрел вчера на антикварном аукционе), работал исправно. Он устало потер переносицу и перевел взгляд на напарника. Потом подумал, что, наверное, вопрос все же не был риторическим.  
– Сарутоби-сама подозревает, что клан Намикадзе также попытается сегодня выкрасть Хвостатых Богов, и решил работать на опережение.  
– М-да, решил-то он, а работать нам, – не особо верноподданнически проворчал Генма, глубокомысленно качнул зубочисткой и уверенно оттолкнулся от стены. – Ладно, пошли уж!  
– Вероятно, ты хотел сказать «поползли», – поправил Хайяте, внимательно оглядев вентиляционную шахту еще раз.  
Генма оперся на локти и негромко фыркнул:  
– Педант.  
Однако пополз вперед.  
Охранники где-то внизу продолжали вдохновенно праздновать.  
Хайяте вновь потер переносицу и поправил наушник, в котором шипели подозрительные шумы. Оставалось только надеяться, что их связистам все же не пришла в головы светлая мысль тоже начать праздновать заранее. А то от Котетсу с Изумо можно ожидать всего – и в самый неподходящий момент…  
Будет забавно, если в итоге выяснится, что в честь праздника абсолютно все кланы решили сегодня попробовать взять штурмом неприступный «Мангеке Инкорпорейтэд» – в том числе сами Учихи.  
Если подобное действительно произойдет – что ж, лично Хайяте совсем не удивится.  
Удивляться на такой работе разучиваешься быстро.

 

_30 декабря 2010_


End file.
